naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Karasu Kenshin
Karasu is a 31 year old jonin, and formerly lived in the Hidden Blades Village and the Hidden Leaf Village. He is a RP character of Freezing-Soul. History Karasu is originally from a small village called the Village Hidden in the Blades in the land of Fire. His village was raided by a group of very powerful rogue ninja, and was destroyed, Karasu's mother was killed during the raid, along with all of his friends and other family members other than his father. The survivors migrated to the Hidden Leaf Village. Karasu was 8 when that happened. He joined the academy when he arrived in the Leaf Village so that he could become strong and be able to protect his family and friends like he couldn't before. He graduated in 2 years. Description Personality Karasu is a very blunt and realistic person, and can come off as a jerk because of it. Despite this Karasu always puts the people he loves before himself, and would gladly die for them. Although he tries to be brave most of the time, he gets scared pretty easily, but is normally able to fight through it. Karasu outwardly acts kind of stupid and immature. However, on the inside he is actually very mature and intelligent. Doing that is a trait picked up from his father who does the same thing. Appearance Karasu is average-ish for his age, he has brown eyes, and spiky purple hair like his father. Karasu now usually wears a black colored cloak, and under it he wears fairly standard shinobi attire. He pretty much always has his sword with him, somtimes strapped to his side, and somtimes to his back. He wears his headband on his head and it is on a black cloth. Abilities Karasu is incredibly skilled in taijutsu, kenjutsu, and shurikenjutsu, and is pretty good at ninjutsu. Karasu tends to rely more on speed than straight up physical strength, but is still very strong. He has been trained with swords and shuriken, along with other bladed weapons for nearly his entire life by his father, who was the leader in his village, and is now a s-ranked jonin in the leaf. As of now, Karasu is easily a kage level shinobi. Kenjutsu As stated above Karasu has trained basically his entire life with swords. He comes from a village where swords are very commonly used by nearly every ninja. His former village was often said to have the strongest swordsmen in the world, even stronger than the samurai from the Land of Iron. Karasu was trained by many different swordsmen, including his father who was the strongest in the village, and was often called the Strongest user of Kenjutsu in the world. Karasu's kenjutsu is only surpassed by his father and uncle's. Taijutsu Karasu has been trained by many people who are incredibly skilled in taijutsu, those people being Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy and Rock Lee. His taijutsu style focuses on speed and power because of this. He has been taught how to use the Eight Gates by them, and has been taught the strong fist fighting style. Shurikenjutsu Karasu has been trained with shuriken about as long as he has with swords, and is obviously very good at it. He is increibly accurate because all of the time he's spent on shurikenjutsu. He can also channel chakra, and lightning release chakra through shuriken. Karasu also uses minimal shuriken, but uses the Shuriken Shadow Clone technique to multiply them in great numbers. Ninjutsu Karasu uses Lightning Release Ninjutsu taught to him by Kakashi. He is also incredibly skilled in wind release, and is able to create tornados and hurricanes that can level villages. Karasu also knows how to use the other three chakra natures, but is less skilled than he is with his main two. However, this doesn't mean his jutsu with them aren't strong, in fact they are still well above average compared to even some skilled users. He also uses other powerful jutsu like Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, and other things that involve his sword. Some of Karasu's more powerful sword techniques can even cut down an entire forest easily. He also knows the very powerful Flying Thunder God Technique. Karasu has been shown to learn powerful jutsu very quickly, and at a very young age. He learned Lightning Cutter in less than a day when he was only 10 years old. Senjutsu Karasu was taught Senjutsu at Ryuchi cave along with his teammate Ian Uzumaki. He can use a perfected snake sage mode. He can also add the Senjutsu to his already very impressive Taijutsu skills to make them even stronger, and can do the same with Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu as well. Sage Mode increses all of his abilities and just makes him a lot stronger overall. Later, Karasu gained the much stronger dragon sage mode. This sage mode is many times stronger than snake sage mode, and is only usable by those who have the Hoshigan. It has all the basic abilities of normal sage modes, just amplified to an extreme level. It also possess the special abilities of the basic three, being Frog Kata, Healing, and Snake like abilities. Karasu has been shown to be able to easily smash Susanoo ribs to pieces with just a punch while using Dragon Sage Mode. Learning Karasu is a very, very fast learner. As stated somewhere above he learned Lightning Cutter in a matter of hours. He also perfected sage mode in just 3 days. He also learned many Jonin level jutsu as a genin such as Multi-Shadow Clone, Shuriken Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, and the chidori variations. With the Hoshigan, he has also gained the ability to copy techniques, which he also excels at. Hoshigan The Hoshigan is a dojutsu unique to the Kenshin clan. Karasu is only the fourth known user, making the Hoshigan much more rare than the Sharingan. This dojutsu is very closely related to the sharingan, and shares all of the basic abilities. This is due to the fact that the Uchiha and Kenshin are both desended from Indra. It can also absorb natural energy.physical contact with other people, allowing Hoshigan users to basically make people drop out of Sage Mode. The Hoshigan also gathers natural energy at an incredibly fast speed, and can gather massive amounts of it. This allows the use of Dragon Sage Mode. The Hoshigan also makes Karasu's chakra control amazing, allowing him to use many powerful jutsu with minimal chakra loss, and unlike the Sharingan, the Hoshigan requires very little chakra. Jutsu List Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Clone Great Explosion Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Fuma Shuriken Shadow Clone Shadow Shuriken Dance of the Crescent Moon Secret Sword: Moon Shadow Flying Swallow Lightning Cutter Lightning Transmission Lightning Shadow Clone Chidori: Sharp Spear Chidori: Current Chidori: Senbon Kirin Raikiri: Ryukami Lightning Beast: Running Hounds Lightning Beast: Soaring Eagle Lightning Beast: Diving Shark Lightning Beast: Burrowing Wolverine Lightning Beast: Raging Dragons Summoning Technique Strong Fist Eight Gates Front Lotus Reverse Lotus Morning Peacock Leaf Dragon God Daytime Tiger Hiding with Camoflage Technique Snake Sage Mode Dragon Sage Mode Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Lightning Release Armor Lariat Liger Bomb Hell Stab Wind Blade Gale Palm Wind Sensing Wind Bullets Gale Art: Tornado Gale Art: Whirlwind Gale Art: Cyclone Flying Thunder God Technique Flying Thunder God Slash Space Time Barrier Art of One Thousand Blades Sword Art: Chakra Slash Sword Art: Devastation Sword Art: Pierce Sword Art: Frenzy Attack Prevention Technique Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu Explosive Tag Technique Earth Release: Mud Wall Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Rock Clone Earth Release: Mud Slide Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Water Release: Water Trumpet Water Release: Wild Water Wave Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Water Release: Water Prison Summons List Hakai - Karasu's cute little ninja dog that is capable of shape shifting into a massive three headed wolf beast. Or - Karasu's giant snake that is able to turn into a dragon when it comes into contact with Karasu's Dragon Sage Mode energy. Several other unnamed snakes Stats Theme Category:Ninja Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Kenshin Clan Category:Jonin Category:Characters Category:Hidden Leaf Village